


Just Gaster

by gasterfollower2484



Series: Just Gaster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ARG, Beginings, Idea - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasterfollower2484/pseuds/gasterfollower2484





	

My name is gaster,

you know me from the stories in your little device but it is time that you learn the truth...

I plan to tell you as much as i can before my form fades again.  
The first thing is I am not ever gone, I am merely in a different time and place. You see when i found the essence of the soul I could not believe what i had found.

The essence that made up what it was to be a monster or even to be existent at all was fascinating. So much so that I had to explore it in every way possible. I am writing you this because I found something interesting in you….

You the one thing I had thought, I let for it to go back to its own time and space, came to find me on that silly thing you hold so dear. But we will get to that later for now I must use what I have left of my power to explain to you what really happened to me.

You know from your browsing that I disappeared and was never heard from again? Well here is the thing… I didn’t disappear I was removed. A person you hold dear did it… if you care to know more let me know as I will gladly shed light on the demon that is your so called hero….


End file.
